Me and Kingdom Hearts
by Crescenta
Summary: Randomness involving me and the Organization. Starts out with a normal chapter.
1. Assembly Time!

**This story has a REALLY weird explanation. You see, here's how it goes…**

_**3:00 a.m.**_

_**Me: *wakes up, groans* Dammit, I woke up too early…**_

_**Sister: Excuse me…some people are sleeping and wouldn't want to hear any cuss words at 3 am….**_

_**Me: Some people should shut their yap before I shut it for them…! **_

_**Sister: …**_

_**Me: Good… *falls back to sleep; wakes up after 5 minutes***_

_**Me: Holy snot, I just dreamt a crazy dream…**_

_**Sister: Oh god…**_

_**Me: No! It's a good one this time! And it's about…**_

_**Sister: Drugs?**_

_**Me: *hits her with a Konan plushy* **__**Estúpido**__**…it's about an explosion and me…**_

_**Sister: Great… maybe you exploded…**_

_**Thus, ending a very horrible morning.**_

**How Cres Appeared in Kingdom Hearts**

I woke up grouchily as I looked around. I grabbed a light up Pokeball on my desk and started using it to look for a watch or something. I found one and checked the time.

"It's 5…time for school…ugh…" I said lazily, rolling of my bed. I opened the lights and waited for my sister to wake up.

"Hey, wake up…" she didn't move. I flicked the lights on and off.

"Hey…" Still nothing, maybe she's dead.

"It's time for school, Julia." I nudged her with my knee. She turned and glared at me.

"No…" she said, covering her face with her blanket. I grunted and walked out the room, leaving the lights open. I leaned on the wall and sighed.

"JULIA! THE FREAKY DEAD GIRL IS GONNA EAT YA IN YOUR SLEEP!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. After a few seconds, she came out hair messy and glaring at me. I snickered.

"You're lucky Sakura's under the bed…" **(Sakura the plushy)**

"Yay…lucky me…" we both then got ready for school as the first day of school in 2011 began.

**GSCS (My school); Grade 6 Room.**

I walked in lazily as I dragged my feet along the floor. I dropped my bags on the chair and decided to fall asleep again.

"OMIGOD! MIKA! YOU'RE BACK!" I heard one of my best friends yell. **(Yes, my real name is Mika. But don't call me that.)**

"Curse you Kami…" I said silently, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Look at Glaiza, Mika!" I heard someone say. I unwillingly looked at my best friend and my eyes shot open.

"HOLY…DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" I shouted in disbelief as I freaked out at the new sighting.

So, let's just skip to the important parts. 'Kay?

We were at our gymnasium, waiting for the Assembly to begin. I waited silently in my place, trying to wish all the noise would just go away.

All of a sudden, an explosion had blown up a part of the gym roof and everyone started panicking.

Being the oldest in the class, I started yelling at my classmates to run and evacuate.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT! NOW!" I yelled at them, they did as told and started running out the stadium. I hear a meow and start running to the source.

"Mika!" someone had grabbed my arm. It was Jordan, my metaphorical brother.

"What?"

"You've gotta leave!"

"No! I wanna check out the explosion!"

"But it's DANGEROUS!"

"I LOVE YOU AS BROTHER JORDAN, BUT I NEED TO CHECK OUT THE EXPLOSION!" I yelled, eager to check out the meow. He stared at me and started to run to the exit.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK!" I heard him say. I nodded and ran into the smoky part of the gym.

**I know, I know. This first chapter has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts and all, but the chapters coming up WILL be about Kingdom Hearts! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE. Well, not DIE…**


	2. Fetch the New Member

**Next Chapter! Next Chapter! – Me after eating over a dozen chocolate cookies.**

**Disclaimer: NEVER EVEN OWNED KINGDOM HEARTS.**

Meanwhile, back in the universe of Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas had called Roxas for an urgent mission.

"Good morning, Superior!" he greeted; Xemnas nodded and looked at him sternly.

"Roxas, there's a task I need you to do." Xemnas closed his eyes. Roxas tilted his head.

"What task?"

"To go get the 15th member of our organization."

"HOLY—"Roxas covered his mouth and looked like he was freakin' out.

"I know, it's very sudden. But it won't be easy finding her—"

"Our new member is a GIRL?" Roxas shook his head, clearly not wanting another girl in the organization. Xion and Larxene are trouble and Namine's the only girl he needs.

"Not just a girl, she's one of the most powerful people and future Keybearers our universe has ever known. Please, go into the real world and bring her back unharmed." Xemnas stood up and started walking away.

"Wait! I'm supposed to go to the REAL WORLD? Who is this girl? And why me?" Roxas asked, holding his head up.

"Yes, the Real World. Her name is Crescenta. Because you can be very much trusted in the Real World. Plus, I'll give you this." He holds out a Sea-Salt Ice Cream Popsicle at him as he grabbed it.

"Yay! Ice Cream!" he licks it and opens up a concentrated portal to the Real World.

"Wish me luck!" he says before jumping in. Xemnas gives a smirk.

"Good luck, thirteen."

**OMIGOD! THIS WAS SHORT! I REALLY HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT! HAHAHAHA!**

**Next Chapter: Change of Plans!**


	3. Change of Plans!

**CONTIUATION!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

I ran to the main sight of the explosion. Looking for the cat or something.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" I called out.

"Meow." I moved in closer as the smoke started clearing up. I heard footsteps.

"WHO'S THERE?" I yelled, looking around. Then a shadowy figure was coming closer to me.

"ST-STAY BACK!" I shivered, as the figure came closer. My hand was formed into a fist as I closed my eyes.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I punched the figure as it started fell to the floor.

"OW!" it said. I shivered in fright. Hands still in a fighting position.

"Sh-show yourself!" I yelled at it. The person stood up and revealed him to be a blonde 15 year old.

"You know, there's a way to introduce each other properly…" he rubbed his cheek as I stepped back.

"Wh-what do you want? Why are you here? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GYMNASIUM?" I asked. Roxas sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I needed to talk to you in private. And persuade you to come with me."

"Who are you anyway…and where will you take me." The boy smiled.

"My name's Roxas and I have orders to take you to the universe of Kingdom Hearts, Miss Crescenta." He holds out his hand, hoping I would take it.

"…" I stared at him and his hand. This was all so sudden. Someone asking me to go to a universe different from my own. I know this was what I always wanted to do but…

I started to move my hand nearer to his, when I pulled it back suddenly.

"WAIT! Why do you want me in Kingdom Hearts? I'm no Keybearer!" I protested, demonstrating how nothing appeared as I tried 'summoning' a Keyblade.

"That's the reason why I was sent here. To teach you to summon your Keyblade."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Look, Superior believes you have the power to summon a Keyblade. So come with me and live the dream every Kingdom Hearts fan had dreamed about." Roxas again offered.

"Will I meet Vexen?" I smirked evilly. Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, you'll meet Vexen."

"THEN OFF TO KINGDOM HEARTS!" I grabbed his hand as we entered into the dark portal that was the path to my new life: A Keybearer.

**WOOHOO! I'M GOING TO KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: The Newbie Authoress.**


	4. The Newbie Authoress

**Already with Next Chapter. I'm on a roll…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I WILL own 358/2 Days!**

I hold unto Roxas' hand tightly, as we float around what seemed to be light and darkness.

"Woah…where are we…" I said as we start heading to a world like thing that was half light and dark.

"We're in the Lanes Between, a place when you cross over to a different universe." Roxas explained as I observed the place.

"Cool…" then Roxas turned to me.

"Have you ever teleported?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No…why?" Roxas sighs.

"We're gonna teleport to Castle Oblivion. Just, good luck with the scene." He started concentrating and then I found myself in a plain purple room with no doors and no windows.

"Uh…Roxas? Where are you?" I asked, looking around the place. Then suddenly something huge and purple appeared in the room with me.

"OMIGOD." I stared at the thing in horror as it smiled and danced around.

Barney:

_I love you  
You Love me  
We're a happy family_

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKIN' MOSTER!" I yelled, looking around for an item to throw at him. Nothing! This is hell!

Barney:

_With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?_

"I FREAKIN' HATE YOU! YOU UNDEAD FUCKIN' DINOSAUR!" I yelled, on the corner, trembling in fear.

Barney:

_I love you  
You love me  
We're best friends  
Like friends should be  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?_

Suddenly, I saw that the thing's eyes glowed bloody red, and his teeth grew bigger.

"Won't you hug me Cres?" it said in a deep killing voice as it neared me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The next thing I knew, I was on the floor screaming, in a flowery garden.

"Cres! Are you okay?" I heard Roxas say. I shivered and trembled, traumatized on what just happened. I then hugged Roxas tightly.

"No Barney…no Barney…" I repeated, crying silently. **(I'm younger than Roxas, so don't get anything mixed up 'kay?)**

"Its okay, its okay…there's no Barney in Kingdom Hearts." He patted my head as I let go of him. **(Woah, I lost my cool there.)**

"Where are we?" I got over the scene and looked around, noticing a giant castle.

"We are in Castle Oblivion, currently inside Marluxia's Garden." He said, walking towards the castle entrance I started following him and noticed a blue leaf on one of the bushes. I picked it and hid it in my pocket. I then followed Roxas to the Castle.

_Where Nothing Gathers_

Roxas had led me to a white room after opening up a corridor of darkness. There, sat a creepy looking guy.

"Who's that?" I whispered to him.

"That's Xemnas, our Superior."

"Good Morning Crescenta." Xemnas greeted.

"Uh…hi?" I waved a little bit at him. He stood and walked up to me.

"I guess you are wondering why you are present in this world, are you?" he asked so formally, I nodded at him. He handed me a wooden keyblade.

"What is this?" I asked, Xemnas smiled.

"Your training keyblade. From this day forth, you will be Rank XV in the Organization. Since you are not a Nobody, you won't have to rename yourself."

"RANK XV? I'M PART OF THE ORGANIZATION NOW?" I turned to Roxas and then to the Superior.

"Woah…I need to sink all this in for a minute…" I said, very confused and serious.

"Take all the time you need Crescenta. Just meet back here when you're ready to talk again." Xemnas had suggested. I left the room and smirked evilly.

"Suckers. I'm such a good actress. NOW TO EXPLORE THE CASTLE!" I ran to whatever direction I ended up into. Curiously looking for stuff like the other Members.

**Oh man, I'm going to be in BIG trouble! *smirks***

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Xemnas' Room, Oops**


End file.
